crstfandomcom-20200213-history
A New History (A Civ 5 Fuck up) written by xboxdude24
THIS HAS BEEN COPY AND PASTED FROM IT'S ORIGINAL FORMAT This was sent to me to proof read by my little brother's friend. The events in this are true and everything happened I missed the game civ 5 I pre ordered it and bought on its release because I loved civ 4 the reason why I don’t have it now is because mine broke because I played it so much that it was so scratched up so I went to a local game store and bought a new one when I went there I got one for half price because the person who worked said the last person who had was not to happy with it so I went home and started playing I decided to play as the Mongols because I loved their history so I started to play and I built my capitol near some mountains and horses because so I can have horses later in the game just like the real Mongols and I started doing research and made units to defend my capitol I then found a barbarian encampment so I attacked it and got some gold so I then met the Byzantines and when I met them I realized that they had little defenses and military strength and my units were much better I then realized that my units and their units and the whole game in general more realistic and everything was more realistic I thought maybe there was a update that improved the graphics so I brushed it off and I went to war with them so when I went to war with the Byzantines I sent some warriors and archers because I was still in the first stage so when I invaded I attacked the city there was a little difficulty I finally took it and when I did I look out the window and saw my backyard missing some trees so I got a little weird out so I look at the time and it was 10:00 so I went off and started watching TV I started watching the news and what I saw was perhaps the weirdest I’ve ever seen I saw the news casters and the people on the show in these weird red and blue looking clothing that look like it was made of silk and velvet clothes and they weren’t modern they looked beyond anything I could comprehend so then fell a sleep slowly I then woke up had breakfast and then went back to playing ignoring what happened last night and brushing it off last night so I played I then conquered the Spanish and again things change It wasn’t just bushes and trees but my whole backyard was completely different my pool disappeared and my deck disappeared I totally freaked out I then closed my eyes and calmed down I then went back to playing the game and I attacked the Americans and again things changed I look outside again and all the houses around me were now tents I freaked out so I ran outside to see and everyone were wearing the clothes from the dream but It was a wasn’t a dream after looking at the clothes better they were the clothes of the Mongols I then ran to my house to discover it was now a tent I ran in and everything changed to stuff that would be of the Mongols except the computer BANG I was then knocked out by a Mongolian soldier and I was put in prison I looked around and saw Spanish, Byzantine, and American people I was in a cage and there were blood on the walls and everywhere I must have be a torture dungeon I didn’t know what was going on I thought either I was going insane or I went in a time machine or It was dream but It wasn’t dreaming I then realized when I played civ 5 everything I did in the game it changed the world the Mongols not only just conquered the Spanish, Byzantines, and the Americas but the whole world then the torturer came up to me I then killed him by banging his head against the metal bar of the cage his head started bleeding I stole his prison key freed the other prisons and myself we then escaped the prison by breaking a loose stone in the prison wall I stole the tortures clothes and blended in I then made my way to my house with no issue getting there I went in my house and got to the computer and started the game and I then deleted the Mongolian save file I then went to sleep and when I woke up I saw my house was back to normal and I then looked outside and everything was the same before I started playing the game I took the game out of the computer took the disc cracked in half buried in my front yard those were my intentions but as soon as I broke the disc all time and life ended as we know it I was then floating in limbo for ever this is the was the end of everything as we know was because of a video game.